


Teenage Summons

by chaos_ineffable



Series: Good Omens 30th Anniversary [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Demon Summoning, Established Relationship, Gen, Good Omens 30th Anniversary, M/M, Nonbinary Character, POV Crowley (Good Omens), Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Soft Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24064399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_ineffable/pseuds/chaos_ineffable
Summary: He’s in what looks like an unfinished basement, coiled in a summoning circle that’s been etched crudely into the cement floor. He tastes the air and hisses in irritation. The heavy scent of hormones surrounds him, which means he’s been summoned by a gaggle of teenagers.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens 30th Anniversary [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729684
Comments: 14
Kudos: 260





	Teenage Summons

**Author's Note:**

> Here are the character ages. It's not important to the story but if anyone's curious -  
> Andrew -17  
> Cass - 17  
> Jaiden - 18
> 
> The prompt is 'Rescue'.

Crowley is in bed in his snake form, wrapped around his angel, his snout pressed into Aziraphale’s soft neck. He is dozing and just enjoying a wonderful morning. Aziraphale strokes his spine as he reads and, every now and then, kisses the top of Crowley’s scaly head.

It’s quiet, the only sound the birds chirping outside the window. 

Crowley feels a sharp tingling rush through him, starting at his tail and running along his spine. He hisses and writhes, trying to get rid of the binding call of whoever is summoning him.

“Darling, what’s wrong?” Aziraphale asks, sounding panicked.

Crowley groans as the tingling grows more intense. If he doesn’t give in, things will get much worse. “Being sssummoned. Can’t shake it off. Sssory, angel.”

Then he’s not in bed anymore. He’s in what looks like an unfinished basement, coiled in a summoning circle that’s been etched crudely into the cement floor. He tastes the air and hisses in irritation. The heavy scent of hormones surrounds him, which means he’s been summoned by a gaggle of teenagers.

“Holy fuck, it’s a snake! Cass, I thought you said this wasn’t for real!” Someone shouts, followed by a loud crash.

Crowley turns towards the clatter. Two teenagers, one with vivid blue hair and the other with brown hair cut short, are huddled together a few feet from the circle, an old demonology book held between them. A third teenager with straw blond hair is sitting amidst a mess of scrap wood. His eyes are wide and he’s trembling.

“I didn’t know! I found the book in the library! I didn’t think it was real!” The brown-haired girl, Cass, hisses back. She does not take her eyes off Crowley.

“Why is it a snake? I thought demons took human forms.” The other huddled teen questions. They seem more collected than the other two but Crowley can smell their fear.

“Usually, we do. But a bunch of idiot children summoned me at an inopportune time.” He ignores the indignant “Hey!” that follows the comment and wishes he had lips so he could flash a too-many-teeth smile at the bunch. “So, if you don’t mind, let’s get this over with so I can get back to my life. What do you want?”

The teenagers look at each other sheepishly. Then Blue Hair steps forward. “Well, we didn’t actually think this would work so we don’t really have a request.”

Crowley rears back his head. All three teenagers flinch. “You summoned a demon without a plan? How idiotic are you? What, did you think you’d be able to send them back without consequence?”

The blond looks like he’s about to cry. “Please don’t kill us. Or take our souls or whatever demons do. Please, we’ll do whatever you want.” 

Cass rushes over to comfort him. Blue Hair stays where they are, meeting Crowley’s angry stare.

Flicking his tongue out, Crowley realizes they really are just kids trying to have a good time. He lowers himself back to his coils with an annoyed tongue flick. “I’m not going to kill you. Not that sort of demon.” Blue Hair’s shoulders visibly relax. “What’re your names?” Crowley hisses, keeping his voice even to avoid causing more tears.

“I’m Jaiden. That’s Cass and he’s Andrew. He’s terrified of snakes so don’t mind if he stays over there for a bit.” They still haven’t broken eye-contact. “You are? And don’t try to pull any ‘demons don’t have names’ bullshit. I’ve read enough in this book to know that’s not true.”

Crowley laughs. “You’ve got a bastard streak. I like that. Name’s Crowley.”

Jaiden looks proud of themselves. They take another step closer and gesture at the etched-in line of the circle. “So how do we send you back?”

“You don’t.” 

Andrew and Cass wander over, arms wrapped around each other’s waists. Andrew sniffles and asks. “What do you mean?”

Crowley sighs and lifts his head, moving slow this time so no one gets scared. “You did a decent enough job with your circle that it can’t be broken until I give you what you summoned me for. One of you has to have something you want bad enough to keep me here or I would already be gone.”

Andrew and Jaiden both look at Cass. “Is it your mom?” Andrew asks softly.

Cass looks at Crowley, hope shining in her eyes. “Can you heal someone? Like cure them of cancer?”

“Sure. I need to know what they look like though. ‘S harder if I’m working blind.” Crowley makes a note to drag Aziraphale to check on this woman once he’s healed her. He’s never been the best at healing long-distance. 

“It might also be-” Andrew starts only to cut himself off. He looks at the two girls then at Crowley then finally focuses his gaze on his shoes. “Well, it’s going to sound silly compared to that but I was hoping I could get a better job. Y’know, something that will help me pay for uni.”

Crowley snorts. “Oh, yeah, that one’s easy.”

“Wait, before we make any deals with you, what do you get out of this?” Jaiden interrupts. “I don’t think any of us are willing to part with our souls over a dumb joke.”

Andrew and Cass nod their agreement. Crowley hums. “There does have to be a deal. But it doesn’t have to be your souls.” He thumps his tail on the ground thoughtfully. “Tell you what, I fill your requests and then you lend me a phone. How does that sound?”

The three teenagers look surprised but they all agree. 

“Good. Can I get that phone first? My partner’s probably fussing himself into a fit trying to find me.”

Three curious ears perk up.

“You have a partner?”

“I didn’t know demons dated.”

“Is he a snake like you?”

Crowley rolls his eyes. “I’m not answering any of those. Phone please?”

Cass pulls out her mobile and slides it into the circle. A couple of miracles later, it’s ringing Aziraphale.

“Crowley, dear, are you quite alright?” The angel answers, sounding about as worried as Crowley had expected.

“Yeah, angel, I’m fine.” He doesn’t miss Andrew mouthing ‘angel’ at the other two. “I was summoned by some teenagers. Despite their claims of disbelief, they etched the damned circle into the floor. Don’t come find me though. I’ll just finish up here and be back in time for lunch.”

Ignoring everything he just said, Aziraphale cries, “Wonderful! I’ll be over to rescue you in a jiffy. Don’t scare anyone too much, dear boy!”

Before Crowley can argue, Aziraphale hangs up. “Bastard,” he grumbles and shoves the phone out of the circle. 

“Your boyfriend is an angel?” Cass giggles, looking far too amused. 

“My _husband_ is a bastard,” Crowley corrects. “Oi, Andrew, what kind of job do you want?”

The boy jumps slightly and stammers out, “I made good money as a private swim instructor but I had to quit after about a year. Something like that would be nice?”

In place of snapping his fingers, Crowley flicks his tail and there is miraculously a job opening at the nearby pool for a swim instructor. “Done. You just have to interview. And if you play your cards right, you could do private lessons on the side.”

Andrew smiles. “Thanks, Crowley.”

The demon turns to Cass. “Your turn. Pull up a picture of your mom and I’ll do what I can. Just know that long-distance miracles are hard so you might not see results for a few days.”

Cass nods and swipes through her phone, showing Crowley a picture of an older woman with a striking resemblance. There’s more grey in her hair and obvious laugh lines around her eyes and mouth but there’s no doubt that the two are related. Crowley focuses on her and flicks his tail. He can feel the magic working but it’s not as strong as it could be. He’ll definitely need Aziraphale to give the woman an extra blessing later, just to be safe.

“And done. Your mom should start recovering slowly over the next few days.”

Cass’s eyes fill with tears and she clutches the phone to her chest. “Thank you, Crowley. You don’t know what this means.”

Crowley wishes he had arms so he could hug the poor girl. “Don’t worry about it. Remember, I’m still a scary demon and this is just part of the deal.”

They all roll their eyes at him. “Right, very scary.”

He hisses and stares at Jaiden. “You’re the last one. What’ll it be?”

They look surprised. “No, I’m good. I don’t want anything.”

“If you didn’t want anything, I’d be off stopping my husband from breaking down your door. Out with it.”

They sigh and fold their arms over their chest. “I don’t want to look like a girl anymore.”

Crowley adjusts his coils. “I can work with that. Be more specific. Do you want to look less like a girl or more like a boy?”

Jaiden considers for a moment. “Less like a girl. I don’t feel like a boy but I don’t feel like a girl either. Does that make sense?”

“Trust me, kid, I understand completely,” Crowley smiles the best he can, which just looks like him opening his mouth. “It’s a tricky miracle but it should be doable. Your body will need a week or two to adjust but after that, you should start noticing differences. Sound good to you?”

A grin blossoms across Jaiden’s face. “That sounds perfect.” They watch Crowley flick his tail for a final time and say, “For a scary demon, you’re pretty nice.”

Crowley hisses at the word but before he can go on a rant about how not _nice_ he really is, there’s a flash of light and Aziraphale appears.

“Crowley, love, I’ve come to rescue you!”

The teenagers scream and stumble away from the angel, who is still glowing bright enough to hurt.

Crowley slithers out of the now powerless circle and twines around Aziraphale’s legs, climbing his husband until he can rest his head on the angel’s shoulder. He flicks his tongue into Aziraphale’s ear and the angel cringes. “I told you not to come.”

“But you so rarely need rescuing, my dear, and I wanted to make up for all those times you’ve saved me in the past,” Aziraphale mumbles with a pout.

Crowley rolls his eyes and squeezes around Aziraphale a little tighter. “Fine, fine. Thanks for the rescue.”

Aziraphale beams and turns to the teens, who have stopped cowering and are watching the interaction with wide, curious eyes.

“Are you really an angel?” Cass breathes. She looks like she’s about to faint.

“Oh, why, yes I am. Did Crowley tell you about me?”

Andrew snorts. “He might have mentioned you a couple of times. Called you a bastard at least once. I didn’t think angels could be bastards.”

“This one can,” Crowley hisses.

Aziraphale wiggles happily.

“What do you say to an angel?” Jaiden looks lost. “I don’t know. I guess… Do you want some tea?”

Aziraphale glances at Crowley and raises his eyebrows in an unasked question. Crowley heaves a sigh but nods. Aziraphale smiles and turns back to the teens. “A cup of tea sounds wonderful. Why don’t you three tell me all about your experience with the big bad demon while we drink, hm?”

The teens look at each other and start laughing. Aziraphale can’t help but join in, stroking Crowley’s spine in silent apology. Crowley grumbles something rude and hides in Aziraphale’s waistcoat, mostly so no one can see the amusement in his own eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!


End file.
